sunrise
by vampiresheavenscent123
Summary: seth was a normal boy with normal friends well atleast thats what he thought.little did he know a change was coming a change that would mix up his life forever.how will he take it? will he break down? will he stand tall, my first fanfic take it easy


The light streamed in through my window shining on my face waking me up, I slowly pushed my self up to a sitting position, flipped the cover down toward the end of the bed and jumped out, today I felt slightly happier than I have done in a long time, I had a sort of bounce in my step when I arrived into the kitchen to see my mum cooking breakfast "hello mum!" I said as I gave her a quick peck on the cheek "you seem happy today Seth, what's wrong?" she joked

"Oh nothing mum, I just feel very happy today is that ok?"

"Perfectly fine sweetheart it's just that I haven't seen you like this in weeks"

"I just have a feeling that something good is coming"

"Ok" she said smiling, I looked out of the window at the wonderful day and something caught my eye, across the street it was a big white moving van pulling up in front of the house that had, had the 'for sale' sign In the yard for ages, but that sign was now replaced by a letterbox, a letterbox with a name on it but I couldn't read it so I decided to ask mum, "mum?"

"Yes"

"What's going on over the road?" I questioned still glancing out of the window.

"I wondered when you were gonna ask about that, it's a new family moving in, the Lorilar family I think, I was gonna go over and say hello later on today you could come if you wanted?"

"Yeah sure, that would be cool" I said ecstatically I couldn't help but think that this was the good thing I was talking about but I wasn't sure, so I was gonna go and check it out with mum later.

It was just coming up to 3:00 and mum and I were about to go across the road to meet the mystery neighbours, I was standing at the door wearing my jeans, a black t-shirt with my favourite leather jacket on top, holding the basket of muffins mum had spent most of the day baking for them, while she bustled around the house doing god knows what

"Mum! They would've moved in, stayed, and then moved out by the time your ready," I shouted. Then she suddenly appeared next to me, making me jump

"Ok, Ok im ready now" she said finally. She looked at me disapprovingly "Seth you could've worn something more…more…" she struggled to find the word "presentable"

"Oh c'mon mum we're going across the road to meet the new neighbours, not the president!"

"Ok Seth, lets just go" she sighed she opened the door and strutted outside, I closed the door and trailed after her reaching the her I one stride, we walked side by side up the path and onto the porch, mum rang the door bell and plastered her welcome-to-the-neighbourhood-smile, about 5 seconds passed and then the door opened, stood in the doorway was a short middle aged woman with blonde hair, she was very pale but she had pretty pink cheeks "Hello!" my mum greeted as friendly as she could "My name is Sue Clearwater and this is my son Seth" she jabbed me with one of her pointy elbows "Hi" I winced rubbing my ribs,

"Hello, my name is Rebecca Lorilar, would you like to come in, it's not exactly what you call 'home' but its presentable" she said as she stood aside gesturing for us to come in, mum pushed me in front of her and through the door I had to duck a little so I didn't bump my head on the door frame, I walked in and all I could see was a sea of brown boxes lining the pale blue walls, "Benji, Sian, we have visitors" Mrs Lorilar called, a minute later a man with mousy brown hair and hazel eyes walked in to the room, he was about the same height as me and was quite built, he came and stood next to Mrs lorilar and put his arm around her "This is my husband Benjamin" he held out his hand toward me and gave me a good firm handshake "Nice to meet you…?"

"Seth" I smiled

He held his hand out toward my mother as well "and…?"

"Sue, Sue Clearwater" She shook his hand as well

"Well very nice to meet you Sue and Seth" he smiled, for some reason Mr and Mrs lorilar reminded me of Seb and Amy, Mrs lorilar very neat exactly like Amy and Mr lorilar very self confident and friendly like seb. "Sian!" Mr lorilar called breaking my train of thought, and then in came Sian an ordinary girl apart from her fiery red hair, and her pale skin that almost glowed, she was no taller than her mother, and was very thin, I couldn't stop looking at her she was so striking. She came and stood next to her dad's free arm and he placed his hand on her shoulder, "This is our little, well not so little any more, girl" Mr. lorilar said as he patted her shoulder "Hiya, my names Sian, what's yours" her voice was light and silky, I stood there for a second, struck dumb by her angelic voice "errm. sorry, my names' Seth" I smiled crookedly, she smiled back her pale face glowing, her glance fell on my mother, she obviously struck by her beauty as well, shook her head and managed to get out "I'm Sue".

After all of the introductions, we ventured further into the house-passing row upon row of large boxes until we finally found the kitchen, I'd completely forgotten about the muffin basket I held and handed them to Mrs lorilar, "Oh seth how very kind of you and your mother, look dear" she turned to Mr lorilar "they brought us muffins!"

"How lovely of you, we'll have them with our tea now, have a seat" he smiled as he gestured towards the seats that were tucked neatly under the table, and then went to put the kettle on.


End file.
